Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-215767 discloses a thermal fixing device provided with an endless fixing belt of a tubular shape, and a heating element disposed in an internal space of the fixing belt. The tubular fixing belt has an inner peripheral surface that is totally covered with a rubber layer.